


On The Edge

by Marcellinos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Edging, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pain Kink, Painplay, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Slightly dubcon, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcellinos/pseuds/Marcellinos
Summary: Theo believes this evening to be just like any other, but Grant has other ideas...





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third time (2nd time is half-finished at the moment) writing NSFW content!
> 
> This fic features Theo Dormer and Grant Valentine; despite how I call them "boy"s in the fic, they are 24 and 27 respectively. Them, and several other characters, will be nigh solely used in a NSFW context in the future.

To Theo, tonight was to be a normal night of movies and snuggling with his boyfriend, Grant. In fact, there was no reason to assume otherwise; Grant was sleepy from a long day at work, and Theo was studying hard for his exam later that month, it was no time to fool around, or so he had thought.

Grant started to become more cuddly and making himself feel larger than Theo as they lay on the couch, making the smaller boy lay his head on his lap, gently playing with his short black hair and caressing his cheek slowly. As the movie came to a close, Grant lifted Theo's head by his chin so they were face-to-face and planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

As they pulled away, Grant took pleasure in seeing his boyfriend's confused and shocked face, and watched as his eyes went from confusion to understanding.

“You know what this means, don't you?” Grant growled. All Theo could do was let out a small whimper and nod, knowing he craved what was coming next. Grant paused the ending credits and reached to a drawer next to the couch and pulled out a few things that Theo didn't really see through the darkness of the room. Grant's phone shone in his face as he unlocked it and clicked through his apps before the lights in the room suddenly lit up with a sexy red hue. He placed down his phone and grabbed a black leather collar from the pile of things he had retrieved from the drawer.

“You're gonna be a good boy and do whatever I say now, won't you?” he growled dominantly as he wrapped the collar around Theo's neck.

“Y-yes Grant,” he whimpered, “I'll do whatever you s-” He stopped and whimpered as Grant tightened the collar too tight and looked the smaller boy dead in the eyes with a displeased look.

“It's sir to you,” he ordered, loosening the collar just a little bit. Theo let out a whimper and a startled breath.

“Yes- Yes sir,” he whined. Grant smiled and clipped the collar together, slipping the remainder of the leather under a loop. From the table he also grabbed a leash, which he attached to the collar. Wrapping the leash's leather around his wrist, he pulled Theo in close to his face before planting another aggressively loving kiss.

“Turn around, pet,” he ordered. Theo obeyed and suddenly felt his master's hands grab both of his wrists and pull them together, then a strong itchy and rough texture was wrapped around his wrists several times before being strung between his hands and tied off. He felt himself begin to throb through his pants; he hadn't even realised he was hard. Grant leaned his head atop his boyfriend's shoulder and began to pull up his shirt and touch his sides.

“What a sexy little beast you are,” he whispered in his ear, “and what's this? You're already hard? Bad boy, you should know you can only be hard when I permit it.” He reached over to the drawer, knowing full well that Theo had no control over how hard he was, and grabbing a small paddle. In one strong push and pull, he had gotten Theo to lay over his lap, his ass in the air right next to Grant's spanking hand.

“You want to apologize?” he asked before sharply pulling down Theo's pants and underwear to give him a better look at the smaller boy's ass. As he waited for an answer, he groped and felt up Theo, feeling his hard bulge against his thigh.

“I'm sorry sir,” a small whimper left Theo's lips. Grant seemed unimpressed. He dragged the cold paddle against his bare ass.

“Sorry for what?” he snapped.

“I'm sorry for getting hard without your permission, master,” he cried in reply. Grant smirked.

“You know that disobeying me is five lashes,” he informed his pet, “ready to count?” Theo prepared himself and nodded. A sharp pain jolted through him, making him jump and whine loudly.

“One,” he moaned out, preparing for the next one.

Another sharp pain flooded through him from the other cheek, making him thrust forwards, grinding his throbbing cock against Grant's thigh, making him whimper, then moan.

“Two,” he sighed in a mix of pleasure and pain. Grant noticed his change in tone. Another spank made him grind against his thigh a little more, the pain now beginning to get worse as he was spanking the same place twice.

“Three,” he moaned again, feeling another spank jolt through him as he thrusted into his thigh again, “four.”

“I can feel you grinding against me,” Grant growled from above him, “if you do it again, we're starting over.” Theo felt his face flush and tried to move his crotch away from Grant's leg. As much as he loved being spanked, more than five was too much. An extra-loud spank finished off the lashes, making Theo jolt again and whine loudly as the worst of the five finished him off. As the last one hit, his muscles collapsed and his master placed down the paddle beside him on the arm of the couch. One rough hand stroked his hair gently before grabbing him by his crown and pulling him into an upwards position. His pants fell away from his crotch and revealed his underwear, struggling to contain his throbbing cock as some precum dampened the fabric where his head was.

“What a dirty little pet you are, getting all worked up within 5 minutes,” Grant sighed, “do you want daddy to show you what he can do to horny little sluts?” As a small amount of drool slipped from the side of Theo's mouth, he nodded. Grant hummed in agreement, as if he were mocking the smaller boy for being so desperate. He lifted the waistband of Theo's underwear, as for his cock not to bounce out, and pulled them down, giving him a good look at his dick, hard as a rock and dripping a little from the head.

Grant drew one finger from the base to the head slowly, watching Theo's head reel back in pleasure from finally being touched. One of Grant's hands reached behind his pet and grabbed a cock ring from atop the drawer, letting Theo see it before he strapped it around his cock and made him grunt in satisfaction of seeing his dick tied up in such a sexy way.

The larger man pulled away and stood after he applied the cock ring, beginning to slowly unbutton his shirt, not trying to be too much of a tease, but absolutely drip-feeding his toy for as long as he could. He saw Theo's greedy eyes dart up and down his body, wanting more and captivated by his attractiveness. As the shirt came off, Grant turned away from Theo, letting him only see his defined back as he stood to take off his pants.

Theo stared at his ass and bare back as he fiddled with his buttons before a satisfying zip reached the smaller boy's ears and the pants slowly fell to his ankles. His ass was all that Theo craved, and as Grant turned to face his pet, he saw most of his sexy body for the first time that week. His cock throbbed and dripped desperately; the look of his boyfriend drove him wild.

“You want some of this?” Grant asked, rubbing his thick cock bulge. Theo enthusiastically nodded in desperation. Grant smirked and sat next to his boyfriend, locking eyes with him and holding his chin as he pulled them closer. As he did, he pulled down his underwear to free his cock.

“I might let you suck it in a little bit,” he growled before starting to make out with him, feeling his stifled moans and breaths as he pulled their cocks together and began pleasuring them both simultaneously. As they pulled away from each other, Grant grabbed Theo's lip with his teeth and made him moan in pleasure.

His hands found their way up Theo's shirt and grabbed his sensitive nipples, pulling them and rubbing them as he lowered himself towards the smaller boy's crotch. Ensuring he could see, he kissed all the way down the shaft, making sure to note the cock ring and pull it back a little with his teeth, just to let it snap back into place and make Theo moan. He looked up to his pet, who was reeling his head back and moaning in satisfaction as he pinched his nipples and began to play with his balls.

As Theo began to thrust into Grant, he decided to finally give the smaller boy what he wanted, and licked up his cock from the base before taking about half of his length into his mouth. Theo gasped sharply as he felt his cock begin to be sucked. He began moaning as his master began to roll his tongue around the head, starting to go deeper and deeper. When Grant believed his pet had earned it, he took his whole length into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat and making Theo jump and thrust into him. Grant looked up at the desperate boy, his hands tied behind his back and his cock throbbing deep inside his throat. He lifted off to take a sharp intake of breath before thrusting back onto him, making sure to suck his whole length. He felt a little drip of precum on his tongue as he went back to sucking him off normally. He pulled off his pet and lifted his head to meet his.

“You feeling close?” he growled, still giving Theo a handjob as he spoke. Theo grunted and nodded.

“Really close,” he whimpered. Grant nodded and continued to play with his cock, tightening his grip and going a little quicker. He almost felt humiliated, letting his toy get off before he could, but not for long. Not too long after Grant had asked the question, Theo let out a sharp exhale and moaned loudly.

“I'm gonna...” he began. Grant knew this well; just before Theo would cum, his stomach tenses up, a perfect time to stop. As he let the words fly from his lips, Grant pulled away from his cock. The sound of disappointment was addictive for the master; he'd tried this once before and he adored it.

“Sir, please,” he whimpered, “I'll do anything if you let me cum, please.” Grant smirked.

“Fuck no, don't think you're gonna cum that easily,” he snarled, “on the floor. Now.” He pointed to the carpet, and Theo reluctantly obliged. Grant pulled open the drawer again, reaching in and pulling out a transparent fleshlight and a small bottle of slightly pink lube.

“You're gonna watch me fuck myself hard, and if you so much as touch me, you're getting 5 lashes, understand?” he instructed, grabbing the collar and pulling it upwards towards his face, “don't give me that face, you know I wouldn't have gotten you off that quickly.” Theo changed from having a saddened face to a sorry one; he knew fair and well that Grant wouldn't let him cum without a fight – that's what he loved about him.

“Y-yessir,” he murmured back. His master smiled; good. He poured a little bit of lube into the fleshlight and around the entrance before slowly winding it around the head of his cock, teasing every little speck of desperation out of his pet. He went further in, letting Theo see every single movement as his shaft thrusted deeper and deeper into the artificial cunt. He made sure that every thrust would make more and more lewd sounds since he knew that's one of Theo's most powerful kinks.

“Fuck you're so hot,” Theo murmured under his breath.

“Speak up, pet, I can't hear you,” Grant ordered. Theo let out a stifled gasp.

“You-you're so hot, sir,” he whimpered to his master. He let out a grunt as he thrusted in deep, and smirked.

“I'm glad you think so, but don't you dare speak without permission again,” he replied, raising one of his feet to step on Theo's head; just enough to give him some good leverage, but not enough for him to see nearly everything that was going on above him.

Grant slipped off the fleshlight as he felt himself getting quite close, but decided to play with himself a little more. He reached into the drawer and fumbled around for a moment before his hand came across something metal.

“You want to play with the vibration settings, pet?” he asked, pulling out a butt plug vibrator with an extra long wire. Theo seemed to drool at the prospect of making his master moan and enthusiastically accepted. Grant smirked and handed the controls to his tied hands, ensuring his cock would be around an inch from Theo's face, and then leaned back, replacing his foot atop Theo's head and leaning to the side a little. From a height, Grant poured the lube all over the butt plug, wiping it around with his finger before giving Theo an expectant look. The small plug started vibrating slowly, then as Theo turned up the dial, it began to get more and more aggressive.

He played with his butt for a moment, thrusting the girth of the plug in and out, getting himself used to the feel, then thrusting it all in when he felt ready. A moan sneaked past his lips, which made Theo blush a little. Grant nodded, and his pet began to turn up the dial on the vibe, hearing a small buzz from inside his master. The vibrations were just the right speed and it made Grant thrust the air a little as they got stronger, by his command, of course. Pleasure leapt through his body as his pet slowly increased the speed and heard his daddy moan and growl in pleasure.

As Grant felt he was getting close, he ordered Theo to stop, pulling the plug out slowly and taking a deep breath out.

“Your turn,” he said, “turn around.” Theo's face flushed as he obliged, standing and turning around. Grant pushed his face into the coffee table, placing one hand in the middle of his spine and using the other one to pour lube all over his throbbing cock.

“You ready to take this whole dick?” Grant growled. Theo moaned a little and nodded.

“Yes sir, please use me,” he whined from the table. His master smirked and spread some lube around his hole, making him recoil in shock.

His two hands spread his pet's cheeks further apart as he began to push the head into the smaller boy as he let out a small satisfied sigh. Theo let out little cries as Grant entered him, his girth much larger than he recalled from around a week ago. He grasped onto the tablecloth, moaning loudly in pleasure. Grant started to do little thrusts into Theo, doing deeper each time and making him whine and squirm.

Soon he was all the way in, thrusting deep in his boyfriend, enjoying the whines and cries from below him. The table scooted forward with each powerful thrust, and Theo's precum dripped down onto the floor. His master pulled out and simply pointed to the couch. Theo nodded and waited for Grant to sit down before mounting him again, facing each other and slowly letting Grant enter him again.

“Fuck I'm gonna fill you with my seed, pet,” he growled, “you're going to be full of my cum you filthy little beast.” His insulting words made Theo moan deeply.

“Please fill me up master,” he whimpered, “I want it, I want your seed.” Grant thrusted into him deeply, making him cry out, then again. Soon he was aggressively thrusting into his toy, making him moan loudly. Pleasure jolted through the couple with every thrust, pushing them both closer and closer to cumming.

“Master, I'm getting really close,” he whimpered, getting closer to Grant and digging his fingernails into his back.

“Good, I'm going to fill you up,” Grant replied, thrusting deeper and harder. He felt an overwhelming pleasure surge through him, and with two more thrusts he was cumming hard into his toy, making him growl out a moan of pleasure. As he did, the feeling of his hot cum inside Theo made him get extremely close, and as Grant pulled on his leash and masturbating his cock, he squirted his cum all over Grant's defined chest. He dug his nails into his master's back and bit his shoulder as overwhelming pleasure overcame him, making Grant moan out as they finished.

Together they lay on the couch, covered in cum and panting deeply. Grant undid the ropes tying Theo's hands together and admired his rope burns. Theo undid his collar with weak wrists, missing several times before finally finding the loop.

“Th-thank you sir,” Theo sighed after a while, “I didn't know how much I needed that until you gave it to me.” Grant slowly stroked Theo's side and pulled him closer.

“I'm glad you liked it, I've been waiting to try it out for a while now,” he panted in reply, pulling Theo's face to his and giving him a deep, passionate, and exhausted kiss.


End file.
